


I'm Not Your Puppy!

by Saraiguma



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, F/F, Tentacles, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraiguma/pseuds/Saraiguma
Summary: Xera is dead, but could the Mursaat Lazarus soon be awakened? The Priory Scholar Glenna and the Pact Commander are entangled in this and other topics over a glass of Mabon Red.
Relationships: Commander/Scholar Glenna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I'm Not Your Puppy!

Glenna winced as a sharp whistle pierced the air. “I’m not your puppy!” she retorted, blushing slightly as she realized the weight of what she’d just said.

———

Tegan slumped against the stasis chamber, sighing as her mistborn companions returned whence they came. All except Glenna.

“It seems we never really get a victory, do we Glenna?” Tegan mused as she rummaged through her pack, dismissing her trusty Iboga Almy to go pick through the ruins of the Twisted Castle for a snack.

“I’ve only been with the Priory for half a year but I was still a scholar before that and historically that’s the way of things,” Glenna replied as she began dismantling her pack, setting out high explosives, cartography gear, magical artifacts, and assorted ephemera.

The Sylvari finally found her prize; a sealed bottle of Mabon Red and a pair of silver-lined goblets made from the finest grovewood. “Care to join me for a celebratory drink? We might not have won the war but the battle is definitely ours, and your assistance was vital.”

“Eh heh, well;” Glenna sloughed some of her seemingly indefatigable haughtiness as she looked at the proffered goblet. “I’d love to, but I must warn you I’m a bit of a lightweight.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Tegan reassured Glenna as she poured two full goblets of the deep red drink “I’ll be here for you.”

Glenna blushed at the commander’s wink as she took the goblet and took a sip.

“Apologies for not helping with the giant statue or Xera, I’ve got a certain...” Glenna grimaced. “Well, an ex of mine was a mesmer, and she turned me off to fighting against them, to say the least.”

“That’s awful!” Tegan frowned as she put a hand on Glenna’s shoulder, gently rubbing it through the robe she wore. “Nobody should ever use their powers on a partner like that.”

Glenna took another sip and blushed while grinning maliciously. “Not without consent at least.”

Tegan laughed as she refilled Glenna’s goblet. “Of course! But I thought you weren’t anyone’s puppy?”

"Oh Alchemy you heard that?" Tegan nodded with a smirk "Well it's not like I'm _nobody's_ puppy, just not yours. Not yours _then_ that is! " She hastily corrected herself. "Between the wargs and the towers and the assassins it wasn't really time for that." 

"So when is?" Tegan asked snarkily. 

“Well, sitting with a beautiful woman with a _very_ strong drink on the still-cooling corpse of a recently defeated demigod seems like as good an opportunity as ever." Glenna downed the rest of her Mabon Red. "It's like my great-aunt Kitta always said, 'Enervate the implements you're given'" 

Tegan laughed at the familiar saying "and if I had an 'implement' for you to enervate?" 

Glenna tittered tipsily as she lifted the hem of her robe. "Oh no, has the ley-rift energy created another crazed beast?" 

The commander crossed the distance in an instant, her arms shoving Glenna to the ground and holding her shoulders there as she loomed above the Asura. 

"It sure has, and without a group to help you I don't think you have a chance." Tegan's lips found Glenna's, her soft lips parting instantly to the probing tongue, but sharp predatory teeth giving a nip as it plumbed the depths of her mouth. 

"I'm glad to see you have some fight in you after all," The Sylvari grinned as her left hand roamed, finding the clasps and buckles that kept Glenna’s robe on her. "It's never fun hunting lame prey." 

The Scholar reached up and grabbed the leather jerkin on her assailant's chest and, finding the bindings too strong to rip apart, simply pulled her in for another kiss. 

As the Druid allowed herself to be pulled in, she finished undoing Glenna’s clothing, leaving her lying on a neat, if expensive and highly enchanted, blanket. 

Her hands free she kneaded one plump breast while letting her other hand drift towards Glenna’s crotch. Upon finding a soft, leaking cock there she hummed in surprise. 

"Something the matter?" Glenna said, clearly out of breath. 

"Not the matter," Tegan cooed as she stroked the dick. "Just that you Asura are all about unity of vision, it's rare to see one of your kind with our unique affliction leave something incongruous." 

"Well." Glenna admitted bashfully. "I'm not a huge fan of how the TRANSMOG-R-FC8 or the Makeover Kits based on them do their job in that particular. My Krewe works on alternatives, if you’d believe it, both the Forgotten and the Tengu have interesting bio-magical applic-eep” She was cut off as a tongue began licking up and down her shaft.

“I’m sorry. Were you talking again?” Tegan husked as she licked up and down Glenna’s length. “I thought we were going to fuck.”

“Y-yeah, b-but I’m more of a bottom than a top.” Glenna groaned.

“I hadn’t guessed” Tegan rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to warm you up.”

“Oh, well, I’m warm. Believe me.” Glenna wiggled a little, trying to entice the commander to take what she wanted. “I’m just not as functional as some people”

Glenna had heard of the commander’s impressive stamen and how she’d occasionally bang it on the table during particularly rambunctious Pact meetings to bring order and to remind everyone just who was in charge.

Tegan took a step back and rippled,her armor seeming to fall off of her. 

“You need to teach me _that_ trick.”

“You learn a few things hanging around Vigil camps; a lot of horny people in heavy armor find a way.”

Glenna hummed appreciatively. “Maybe I should attend more intermural events.”

“You should.” The commander strode over, her filament swaying between her legs. “Though I hear Priory sleepovers are fun too.”

“They can be, but half of it is total bores who end up reciting facts instead of having an orgy.” Glenna flipped over and got on her knees, presenting her firm rear to the hung Sylvari.

“I certainly don’t know anyone like that,” The Sylvari snarked. “So tell me, do you trust me?”

“With my life, Commander,” Glenna said, suddenly serious. “But why do you ask?”

“Because you need to squeeze three times if you want out.”

“Out of wha-aaaaaaaah!” Glenna screamed as vines burst from the stones, wrapping around her and holding her in place. “Oh this is _not_ what I was imagining but I am into i-mmf” she mumbled as a creeper entered her mouth, silencing her.”

“That solves one problem,” Tegan navigated a vine over Glenna’s tight asshole and squeezed, releasing a glob of slick amber sap. “and that solves the other.”

Glenna moaned through the vine as the Commander’s anther pressed against her opening, and wiggled her behind, inviting the commander to push in further and faster.

The Commander, as is her nature, obliged. Pushing the thick sap deep within Glenna she slowly hilted herself then stopped. “Is this okay? I know it’s a little big for an Asura”

Glenna nodded fervently as she pushed back against the Sylvari, who took this as an opening and began to thrust, slowly at first but picking up speed. As she did, Glenna’s drool mixed with the sap running down her chin and her eyes rolled back into her head.

As the Asura lost herself in pleasure, the Commander pulled on her short ponytail and, not getting the reaction she wanted, slapped her ass, causing Glenna to writhe. 

As Tegan fucked the Scholar, the vines continued their ministrations, squeezing her breasts and thighs, rubbing against her dick, and pulsing thick sweetness down her throat. Her dick was all but pouring precum as she was fucked and used from every angle.

“I hope you’re ready, because this rose has thorns!” Tegan hoarsely shouted as she plunged deeply into Glenna’s ass one last time. Tegan came a sticky pollen mixture deep into the Asura and, stimulating her prostate, caused Glenna to finally reach her own cataclysmic orgasm.

While Glenna was incoherent, Tegan took the time to gently pull away the vines, retrieve a blanket and some towels from her pack, clean the blissed out Scholar, and wrap them both in a comfy pile.

Once she’d come to her senses Glenna was quick to apologize. “I’m sorry Commander, I really don’t know what came over me.” She notably did not pull away from cuddling with the much larger Sylvari. “Like I said, I’m a total lightweight when it comes to wine.”

“Wine?” The Commander asked, a hint of suppressed laughter in her voice. “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mabon Red is a spiced Omnomberry Juice.”


End file.
